majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Darby
|latest = }} Jeff Darby was a criminal and the lover of Rick Zuman that plotted to help him get out of prison through witness tampering and murder. History While serving time in the County Jail for an unknown crime, Jeff became the cellmate of money launderer and serial killer Rick Zuman who was seeking a retrial through claims of witness tampering by Lieutenant Andy Flynn. Jeff spent four months as Rick's cellmate and the two became lovers with Jeff falling in love with Rick who didn't return his feelings. Following Jeff's release, he continued to visit Rick in prison and plotted with him to get Rick's conviction overturned. On the orders of Rick, Jeff paid off witness Floria Stenzal using the old money Rick had in a storage unit to recant her testimony and claim Andy had coerced her into it. Next, Jeff hired recent parole Bob Harris for an assassination attempt on Andy. After Andy's AA meeting, Jeff stalled him long enough for everyone else to be gone and Bob ambushed him outside. Though Bob succeeded in seriously wounding Andy, Andy was able to shoot Bob twice, forcing him to flee. Jeff picked up Bob who was still alive, but rather than taking him to one of any number of hospitals, drove around with him until Bob bled to death. Jeff subsequently dumped Bob's body in San Bernardino where it was found by the police who were on the lookout for a man fitting Bob's description. The LAPD eventually managed to get Floria to confess the truth by frightening her using an undercover Detective Julio Sanchez and then finding the remaining money that Jeff had paid her with. Though Floria couldn't give them Jeff's full name, she had his phone number and called Jeff to set up a meeting in Buzz Watson's Prius near her house. In the Prius, Jeff was confronted by Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson who demanded a bribe from Jeff to keep quiet while Andy recognized Jeff as the man from the AA meeting. Jeff returned to Rick's storage unit to get the $100,000 bribe, unaware that the bag he'd been given contained a tracking device. Once Jeff pulled out the money, he was confronted by police officers led by Captain Sharon Raydor, Lieutenant Michael Tao and FBI Special Agent Fritz Howard who arrested him on charges of murder, attempted murder and witness intimidation. With the arrest of Jeff and the recovery of the money which Fritz confirmed came from an FBI informant, Andy was cleared of Bob's death and the accusations of witness tampering. Jeff subsequently confessed his relationship to Rick and his role in the plot to the police. Jeff's confession along with Rick effectively confessing by confirming that the stolen money was his closed the case and ensured that Rick Zuman would never get out of prison for his crimes. Known Victims *Lieutenant Andy Flynn (aided in a murder attempt) *Bob Harris (didn't take him to the hospital and instead let him bleed to death after being shot) Trivia *Legally, Jeff is liable for the death of Bob Harris as he not only didn't take him to the hospital, but he aided in the attempted murder of Andy Flynn. This is a crime called felony murder where if someone dies during the commission of a crime, all of the criminals involved are held legally liable for it as if they had murdered the victim themselves. Appearances ''The Closer'' Season 6 # Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Season 6 Category:Murderers Category:LGBT Characters